


Bad Luv, Good Fuck

by Knight_greenhat



Category: Gekidan Exile, Real Person Fiction, The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, M/M, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/pseuds/Knight_greenhat
Summary: CP: 伸马/树马，微树陆都市AU性苦闷伤痕文学片段式PWP【问就是灵感来源自我祈祷的B面神曲：坏坏爱】小马性瘾者设定伸马/树陆双出轨设定（姑且可以看作Loving Stocking的续集）
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Fujiwara Itsuki, Kawamura Kazuma/Fujiwara Itsuki, Kawamura Kazuma/Suzuki Nobuyuki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	1. 上

1  
被前辈搂住后颈，放倒在床上时，树还是有些犹豫。

拜托了，不做爱……不行，很难受啊…… 他听见壱马在耳边说着，嗓音醇厚，带点低哑磁性，身体就酥麻了一半。

真是糟糕，这样的自己，完全是趁人之危呢。树没有回话，吻上壱马腮侧，左手摸进他裤子里。

略过硬直温热的性器，从会阴起始就一路湿滑，二指轻而易举，探入同样湿软的小穴。明明不久前才做过的吧……是和男朋友吗，那个特别高大，看上去有些不好惹，却意外是个好人的——

毕竟是恋人有需求，就能在深夜驱车近二百公里，前来“送餐”的好男人啊。

2  
上一次，也是唯一一次，与那人打照面，是前月在外市出差期间。

树和同组的壱马跟会，在旅馆订了紧挨着的两间房，方便私下请教和讨论。

壱马比他大不到一岁，然而大学毕业就进了公司，从年龄和社会经验来说，都当得起树一声“前辈”。

两人都不是自来熟，或过度活跃的性格，工作之余，保持着不远不近的距离。

除了时不时，树会在对方靠近，俯身，帮他查看文件时，扩张感官，尽可能收取话里的音色，语调，衣饰或身体散发的香气。呼吸吐纳一般，仔细品味。

点到即止的消遣而已，他很清楚。年上又兼上司的恋人，陆，被派到海外培训，原本就不算浓厚的关系，也随着逐次推后的通话，或是潦草的视频性爱，慢慢消磨了。

与明媚张扬的陆不同，壱马在待人接物方面总有些小心翼翼，或是过分用力的体贴与周到。甚至到了被吐槽“前辈是不是太认真了”的程度。

即便如此，壱马也只会抿嘴笑笑。同事间，连拍拍肩背之类的肢体接触都欠奉。就这样和他相处，也不错。树一度乐观又略带遗憾地认为。

直到那个深夜，他被不寻常响动惊扰，远目出窗，却瞥见隔壁房内，靠近露台的更衣镜中，映出一对赤裸抱缠的躯体。

猝不及防，树对上暗灯下，壱马浸满欲情的双眸。

3  
壱马知道树一直在看，但他完全被做爱的舒爽感占住心神，甚至从一开始，就忘了与伸之商量，旅馆的墙壁很薄，也许用更保守些的体位，会更合适……

而不是半身腾空，四肢用力扒在对方颈项腰间，被插入，被端抱着，一边顶弄，一边在房内走动……口唇，脸庞，耳垂，被反复亲吻舔舐，连同甩至凌乱的乌发，湿哒哒的，颤抖着。

起落浮沉间，肌肉肌壁始终紧绷，诉说着壱马极不安，无助，却也极兴奋，愉悦的心情。

然而伸之太了解，平日谦逊谨慎的恋人，一旦“想要”，就是不管不顾的迷狂。沉醉，成瘾的美丽，值得他抛却工作日的疲惫，无远弗届，如最忠实的闯入者，既为享乐，也是守护。

嗯……嗯呃……啊哈…… 壱马舒服到了极致，目光碎散，像泼墨入水，溶化，飞舞的黑，丝丝缕缕，温和地扩散，吞噬一切。

是快到了吗。伸之爱煞他此际模样，不再移步，就着墙角的大衣柜，让其后背倚在柜门上，抓实那臀肉，猛地抽插了好几十来回。

壱马配合地前后摆动腰臀，右手搂住伸之，左手扶上衣柜顶角。肉声大作，带动柜板撞向薄墙，这下响更大了，可他不在乎，他只知道，自己要高潮了。

高潮是自私的，鱼水交欢只是假象。事实上，恋人的阳具也好，后辈的视线也好，在射精的一刻，都成了无关紧要的存在，哪怕此前，他多么热切地需索着。

对不起，我……为了满足这样的我……

对不起，我要……射在里面了，可以吗？伸之舔了舔对方溅到胸膛上的精液，喘息着问。照例是无需等待许可，他知道的，壱马喜欢那样……

粘腻，不洁，带来“被使用过”的错觉，能平衡纵欲的罪疚感。由是，壱马才能心安理得，在数小时浅眠后，推醒身为中学教师的恋人。伸之早上可是有课的哦……

这样说着，壱马却捉住对方一只大手，往自己臀后探去。太过分了，他想。可是不趁着清晨这一次的话，今天就没办法，靠自己熬到晚上了呢……

何况还约了树，要在早餐时碰头，把项目早会的内容过一遍。在那之前，必须把伸之送走……啊啊……这种恶心的前辈，要惹人讨厌了吧。

本烦恼着，该如何向后辈解释谢罪，却在恋人手指插入的瞬间，头脑空白了。

壱马披着睡袍，送伸之离开时，天还没全亮。后者穿一件极长的黑色大衣，在门旁要走不走的，把他整个人裹到怀里。这个点，不会有人经过的，他说。

今晚……不去家访的话，我大概能再早些到。你也别太累了，在房间里等我，或者……可以用那个，我送你的…… 他低声调笑，一手逗起壱马下颌，指尖轻轻刮擦，那处浅淡的凹弧。

正有趣着，旁边的房门突然打开。一身晨跑装扮的树跨步而出，看了伸之一眼，讶异地点点头。

然后他转过身，放轻脚步，飞快地跑走了。


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比预想中的长。
> 
> 略走了一下心，我……（唉）

4  
我的不当行为，对你造成困扰，非常抱歉！壱马略拉开椅子，维持着三分之一的坐姿，向树郑重地欠了欠身。

树有点错愕。本想说两句客套话，劝解一下作罢，对方却没有停下来的意思。

假如……有什么是我可以补偿你的，或者……壱马顿了顿，深吸一口气，缓缓吐出。你觉得能够以此来交换些什么，也可以先提出来。免得日后……

防御状态下的壱马，分外给人压迫感。被他直直盯看的树，立刻浑身不自在了，余光却仿佛能捕捉到，对方紧握成拳，按在大腿上的双手，如临大敌地轻颤着。

是认为不够熟稔的后辈，会用这件事来威胁，甚至是反向的职权骚扰嘛……真可怕。我怎么总会遇到类似的情形……树脑中浮现某个暗金发色的背影，苦笑摇头。

前辈……川村先生，是把我当成那种人了么，大可不必。他从未如此刻般，渴望自己再能言善辩些。对方毫不动摇的神情，让他感到无力。

请你放心，那晚的事，我保证不会说出去。而且，其实……从我的角度而言，那也算不上什么了不得的事嘛。不知道会不会起反效果，树想了想，还是说出了心里话。

像这种秘密的话，也不止前辈你有哦…… 见壱马面色稍缓，他耸耸肩，把自己和公司里某同事的“职场恋爱进行时”，简略分享——毋宁说是“交代”了一番。

这样就算是“交换”了吧，前辈你说呢。壱马仍若有所思，树叹气出声。要是实在不能接受，我可以申请调职，还是说，干脆辞职就好吧……

不，不要。壱马回过神，看向餐桌对面的后辈，眼里盛满惊惧，愧疚与担忧，甚至带了几分脆弱的水色。

他伸出手，像是要挽留什么，却在碰到树衣袖的瞬间，又缩了回去。

5  
树咽下一个哈欠，打开视讯窗口。画面调至最大化，他马上就不困了。

Surprise~ 喜欢吗？陆看上去像是刚晨练完，发带没摘，上身穿黑色运动T恤，短裤不知所踪，只余腿上一双白色黑边的足球长袜。

他懒懒地往沙发上一仰，看着摄像头，把双腿打开成M字型，脚掌撑在沙发边，下身往前一送，勃发性器，修剪过毛发的股间，淡蜜色饱满臀肉，一览无遗。

这边下暴雪了，早上的课程推迟一个小时，所以我们大概有…… 陆假装找手表，却从沙发角落翻出一根肉色假阳。

是呢……陆的早晨才刚开始，自己却已经进入第二天了。

画面里的恋人，甜笑着舔弄起假阳，另一手伸进上衣，爱抚乳头，胸腹，一路往下，握住性器捋动不已。树看得入迷，闷哼着也拽下一截睡裤，抚慰自己。

呜呼……我想看，树要把它拿出来嘛……陆把假阳吮得水亮，脸颊也泛满红晕。他把大腿打得更开，又抬起左脚，轻点在屏幕下角。

一下一下，轻缓而有力，像是要穿透屏幕，越过大洋，以及十七个小时的区隔，触碰恋人的阳具，甚或怀抱。

树依言而动，又向屏幕挪近些。想象阳具在对方厚实柔软的唇舌间进出，视线也随他的动作下移，停留在臀缝外侧。

滑溜溜的前端，沿着那道肉沟，戳碰，游弋，配合恋人煽情的轻吟……树再也无法忍耐，套弄的节奏加快了，咬着唇提出请求。

快点，陆，把它插进去，可以吗……我想……到你身体里…… 

唔哇……树君的这里，已经……很厉害嘛，我准备好了哦，马上，马上就——

突然屏幕一黑。树懵在当场，手里还攥着阳具，太用力了，甚至有些生疼。他摇摇头，忽略那根倔强作怪的玩意儿，试图集中精力，做起了故障排查。

并未发现任何问题，那么，就是陆那边的原因了吧…… 直到收拾停当，重新躺到床上，树都没有收到恋人的解释。不是第一次了，他想。

也许就是工作太忙吧，海外培训的话，行程总会被安排得很满……课程以外，座谈会，工作坊，还有陆最喜爱的社交场合。

上一次也是，看他跪趴着，按摩棒插弄小穴，嗯嗯啊啊的正销魂，忽然一个电话，神色当即清明，抽出抛低一起身，噔噔噔就跑出去接。再回到屏幕时，已是一身正装礼服。

老大临时叫我，陪他去一个酒会。他眨眨眼，隔空给了树一个吻。还是有泳池派对那种哦……

这样想来，陆真是克己力超强，甚至到了“冷酷”地步的一个人呢。而且，非常擅长控制……他人的欲望，心思，举动。

回忆起与恋人发生过的，各种刺激性事，树呼吸一窒，侧躺着蜷缩了身体，两手伸向那饱受折磨，半硬不软的阳具。

黑屏那头的陆又会是怎样的呢，被打断以后，是一直忍耐，还是会……到了极限的话，会有失控的时候吗。就像……自己曾见过的那个人，反差巨大的样子……

就像……拥有一双沉黑眼睛，看似坚不可摧，却在短暂交锋后，放下心防，会信任自己，对自己吐露弱点的……

前辈……壱马。


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【长呼一口气】
> 
> 完结啦！
> 
> CP：树马，伸马

6  
壱马曾花了相当长时间，与那个性爱中不讲道理，毫无廉耻的自己和解。然而，在午休时段，带后辈去爱情酒店这种事……还是太超过了，他想。

也许是对方一直以来，“没什么大不了”的表态，让他放轻松许多。看上去温文得稍显迟钝和保守的树，却意外地是个……会和恋人在会议室做爱的狂放派——

所以才能真正不带偏见地，倾听，理解那样的自己呢。

我觉得，前辈你还是不用太紧张，只是在那方面比较活跃的话……也不意味着一定是病态。毕竟……精神病学和心理学上都没有明确定义的事，没必要对自己太苛责。

出差事件过后，树和壱马几乎每隔一两天，就会相约午饭。虽然大多数时候，都是壱马单方面倾诉，后者却隐约有种，彼此结成分享秘辛的“同盟”感。

因为各自有恋人，所以谈论“危险”的话题也没有关系么……树有些拿不准。但拉近距离，审视，乃至进入壱马的内心……无可否认，他享受这一过程。

不，已经到很严重的程度了。壱马抬起头，看进后辈平静的双眼，又迅速移开目光。

说实话可能会吓到你，我……无时无刻不在，想那种事……大概从小学时代就开始了，直至现在，连工作的时候都……一不留意，就落到忍耐，爆发的边缘了呢。

壱马试图轻描淡写地结束对话，身体内部却渐次生出纯粹的，无关对象的温热痛痒。他调整了坐姿，装作不经意滑开手机屏幕，轻点几下，盘算着稍后“打发自己”的去处。

是吗。树惊讶地挑了眉。确实很难想象，一丝不苟的前辈，在人群里沉实又耀眼，却有着压抑，混乱的人生。悲悯情绪一闪而过，取而代之的，是蠢蠢欲动的振奋。

真是糟糕啊……树一边想着，略前倾了身体，面露关切，嗓音压得低柔。可是，白天在公司，或者是，只有前辈一个人的时候，不会很难受嘛……

我也是哦，一个人也会有想做爱的时候，不马上抚慰自己，排解杂念，就不行呢…… 到最后，几乎是耳语的声量，壱马却听得仔细，清晰。

所以我会想了解，经验丰富的壱马前辈……是怎么解决的呢。

他很快就知道了。在水床上，拥吻，爱抚着壱马，一边探入后者湿润软颤的小穴，触到一条极细的，金属质感的链条，稍加牵扯，便感受到对方内部热烈的收缩，蠕动。

这是什么，我的前辈……放松些，可以让我看看么。壱马轻喘着偏过头，有些不好意思，仍配合地抬高臀部，让树为他褪下长裤与内裤，扳开双腿。

小穴绞得太紧，完全抽出时，发出“啵”的一声。口红大小的跳蛋，还带着壱马的体温。树用手指揩过它晶亮湿滑的尖端，抚上壱马双唇，摩擦齿列，舌头，另一手重又将其推了回去。

早上……做过一次了，然后要上班，我就把这个，塞在里面……壱马两眼空空，望着床头柜上的壁灯开关，告解般呢喃着，又像是认真回答树的问题。很想要，很想要的时候……就…… 

是在手机上操控的吗，我看到了哦，刚才……可以试试看嘛。树翻身下床，在壱马的外套口袋里找出手机，递到他面前。还是说……只有壱马前辈的男朋友，才有资格……

不要……不要提他。壱马咬咬牙，猛地闭上了眼。

7  
与我这种人谈爱，讲忠诚，是没有意义的，壱马不止一次对伸之说。

伸之从不当回事。要是介意的话，当年在高中棒球部，更衣室见到那一幕，就应该如旁人般讥笑，厌弃，转身离开。

而不是大步过去，揪开那几个所谓“前辈”，带走角落里满面狼藉，不发一言的壱马。

没有人胁迫我，我是自愿的。他还记得，壱马夺过他手里的湿巾，倔着小脸，擦净发顶，鬓边，嘴角，甚至眼睫上挂着的精液，然后解起衬衫扣子…… 

我喜欢做爱，如果学长感兴趣，也可以满足你呢。及后有了几回，伸之就明白，性对壱马而言，不是“喜欢”，而是“需要”。

不提那些大词儿，伸之只是鼓起勇气，极尽所能，成为壱马身心的一道屏障，抑或后盾。升学，毕业，分别就职……一刻不停地追逐，拥抱，他能仰赖的，只有对方的几次点头。

让我满足你，让我搬过来住，让我送你小玩意，让我到你出差的地方…… 拆骨捣髓，肝脑涂地，但求用最好的性与爱，驱散甚或化解，恋人掩藏在灵肉里的阴霾。

这天也是。趁着午后运动会，学校提早放人回家，伸之捋起衣袖，屋里屋外打扫了一番，又外出采购食材，打算先准备好晚餐，和壱马在玄关来一发……

不不，肚子饿的话，还是要先吃饭。然而，壱马到家换好鞋后，只对他笑了下，就径直走向浴室。好一会儿没有动静，伸之想了想，关炉洗手，也踱了过去。

浴缸内，壱马静静躺在水下，双手交握在小腹，感受小穴深处的跃动震颤，以及氧气逐点消逝，几近窒息的快意。

开什么玩笑，这是我的身体，和别人无关。高潮的刹那，他挣出水面，大口呼吸着，一边抓过浴巾擦干手，摸到手机，关闭了跳蛋，如同面对后辈时，那般干脆利落。

树也好，伸之也好，都只是……恰好在场而已。谁的双手都一样，粗暴或是温柔，从正面或是背后，贯穿，抽插的角度，幅度，频率……都不重要。

是吗……我还以为，壱马前辈的男朋友，是不一样的呢…… 混沌中依稀听得树纳罕一声。他无意回应，只感觉对方在催促下，揉按着，轻嗅起自己的颈侧，锁骨，胸膛……

不然很难解释啊……想做的话，随时找别人就可以了，这样对待身体，要是坏掉了怎么办…… 外套，马甲，衬衫，打底棉T恤，拆礼物一般，树把壱马层层剥开，直至最后一处“武装”。

真可怜……他毫无感情地，撕掉那两块贴纸样的胶布，注视着褐色圆润的乳头，从柔软到挺立。忍不住舔了几下，马上就充血胀大，在略显单薄的胸肌上，透出丰厚淫秽的肉感。

原来这才是……前辈真正的秘密。用唇舌玩弄够了，树换上手指，又凑到壱马耳边，低语询问，毋宁说是诱供。所以这里才是，留给那个人的嘛……壱马前辈？

嗯……嗯哼……呼……壱马没有回答，却几不可见地点了头。

午间记忆渐远。他回过神来，发现自己躺在伸之的赤裸怀内。乳头被恋人的大手疼爱着，左手腕也被执到对方嘴边，仔细地舔舐，啃咬。

幸好……还有这里没被……壱马暗暗松了一口气。

真是的，壱马自己玩得好起劲哪……也不叫上我。伸之佯怒地搂紧他，稍稍托起他腰臀，就着坐姿，拨开小穴，阳具从下而上，插了进去。

跳蛋早已耗尽电量，被弃置一旁。壱马尝试收回手，自行抚慰前端，伸之却把其双手反剪，禁锢在腰后，阳具深埋在体内，也由轻到重，打着圈圈，绕动着。

要惩罚小坏蛋了噢……这回不许动，把腿再张开些，嗯……就这样…… 唔……好舒服……啊啊……刚刚才高潮过的身体，又渴求地反应着。

对不起……和这样的恋人在一起，对伸之来说，才是惩罚吧。壱马痛苦地想。

怀着罪欲，再度攀近高潮，他晃动着臀部，扭头吻上对方。那，那今天……伸之可以，射在我嘴里…… 唇舌缠绵，模拟着交媾，一边做出吞咽的动作，这样的壱马，真是淫乱极了。

然而伸之爱这样的他。哪怕余光看到恋人耳后，靠近发际的一个小小红痕。

也好……即使被陪伴，被爱着，壱马也是自由的，他想。

淡忘与宽恕，才是最好的真实。

【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像有点刀的样子……
> 
> 好在挽了一下，没那么虐吧。
> 
> （最后吼一句：伸马真好嗑！！！）


End file.
